RABIES
by MrBlack
Summary: Hamtaro and the ham hams get's attacked by rats infected with rabies. Now it's a fight for survival. Plz R&R - Warning: ULTRA EXTREME Violence Pt4 is up, but it's not over...
1. Default Chapter

A note from BDBlack:  
Well, you're probably wondering why I'm writing something of this genre. Well before you go flaming me, let me just say I am not sick or twisted. Please don't think of me that way I am not like that. I do not hate Hamtaro and this is not a hate fic. I'm only writing this because fics like these are popular, gets lots of reviews and for once I wanted to write something that is totally shocking and outragious just for the hell of it. Besides, there's hundreds of different fics just like this one out there. Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to make some suggestions. Also, if anyone is wondering I am make a sequal to Super Mario 24 though it's really tough to do. I hope you like this, I sort of enjoyed writing this. It's going to be four parts and this first part's not going to be that violent. Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Hamtaro and it's character are soul property of Cartoon Network and who ever created this interesting series. No harm is meant to the creators and owner this is just a harmless fanfiction made for the sake of writing fanfiction. Please don't concidering me a bad person for writing this, I AM NOT.  
  
Warning: The following is rated 'R' and is not intended for young audience. This is a graphic story containing Violence and Swearing and stuff like that. If you are too young physically or mentally for this kind of stuff or just don't like uber amounts of violence please turn back now. By reading further you have claimed you are old enough and I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT be held responsible for you actions. Read at your own risk...  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
It was an endless field of Sun Flowers that waved in the crisp wind. Everything seemed perfect as Hamtaro hopped from flower to flower not giving a care in the world. He practically rolled around in them.  
"I love sun flowers..." he said with his eyes closed. He finally plopped down on one and started to sleep, but suddenly the wind picked up and Hamtaro was almost blown away. Dark clouds started to roll in complete with thunder and lightning. "What's going on?"  
Then out of nowhere the wind started getting worse as a tornado formed in the background and headed his way. To make things worse, the petal he was holding on was starting to give. The tornado started getting closer and closer until it finally picked him up and threw him into the air. At the top of his lungs he yelled while twirling into the sky as everything went black. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!"  
He hit the ground and was knocked out instantly, but he woke up after a few minutes in the shadows of the Sun Flowers. Everything seemed dark and quiet as Hamtaro slowly got up and started fearing what could happen next. Just then, Red dots appeared all over the place as strange creatures with long teeth and sharp claws. They all jumped into the air and tackled the defenseless hamster tearing him apart until was a disemboweled torso just lying there motionless...  
  
  
Fanfiction.net  
and  
The Super Information Highway  
presents  
  
A BDBlack  
Production  
  
Hamtaro in...  
  
  
R a B i E s  
  
  
Laura's house - 7:23 AM  
-Saturday  
  
Hamtaro suddenly woke up in his cage sweating like a pig. His pupils were heavily dilated and had trouble walking. With a cush cush, he rubbed his face trying to clear his head of what happened. "That the third nightmare I've had this week. Could this be a sign." Laura was looking on at Hamtaro's troubled state.  
"Looks like you had a nightmare," she said with a worried tone. "I wonder hamsters dream about?"  
With those words, Hamtaro just tilted his head in confusion like he always does. Laura continued, "Looks like you could use a little time out of your cage." So she lifted up the door and carried Hamtaro down stairs where her parents were making breakfast and watching the news.  
"Good morning dad," she said with a happy tone.  
"Good morning Laura, how did you sleep?"  
"Just fine, but it looks like Hamtaro had a nightmare." Hamtaro was still shaking.  
"Looks like someone put coffee in his water." Everyone except Hamtaro had a laugh. Laura's mom suddenly stepped into the conversation.  
"Laura, your friend called a little earlier."  
"That's right, she and I are going to the movies. A new horror movie is playing that we have been just dying to see."  
"What's it called," Laura's dad who was a little concerned.  
"Revenge of the chain saw madmen." Her parents just starred at her with total shock. "What? "We'll have adult supervision."  
Just then, some troubling news was being broadcasted.  
"Today in news," the anchor man started, "It turns a large number or rats are infected with rabies and it's spreading rapidly. All citizens are warned to be careful and stay out of allies."  
Hamtaro's ears popped up and he quickly looked at the screen wondering what this was all about. A picture of a infected rat appeared and Hamtaro almost had a heart attack. He didn't know if that was a hamster or something else.  
"Don't worry Hamtaro," said Laura. "You'll be safe from those nasty rats."  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, my friend's here. I'll be going now." Laura then handed her hamster to her mom. "Could you please put Hamtaro back in her cage?"  
"Sure," and Laura quickly ran out the door.  
"By mom! By dad! By Hamtaro!"  
"Be careful!" said Dad almost spilling his coffee as he stood up. Laura's mom held Hamtaro carefully as she walked back to Laura's room. Even after about an hour he was still sitting there shaking, these evens were still getting to him. But, deep in his mind he was still thinking about that news report.  
"What the heck is ra - bies," the word was still new to him. "Maybe Maxwell knows."  
So he opened his poorly locked door and ran outside taking the usual path to get to the club house, but when he got to the hole next to the bush a few dark shadows ran behind him. "What was that?!" he said with inquiry. A couple more ran behind him as he turned around. "Don't mess with me. I know ham-fu." Even though he was trying to taunt with his moves, shadows were appearing everywhere. Fear started to pump a heavy amount of adrenaline through his veins as he jumped into the cave and ran for his life to the front door. He was so out of breath he couldn't he do his tickas as he ran. Everyone he knew except Boss was in the clubhouse.  
"What's the matter with you?" said Howdy as Hamtaro walked in a flopped himself on the floor. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Maybe..." Hamtaro took a few more minutes to catch his breath. Then he got up and started to look around. "Is Maxwell here?"  
"Right here Hamtaro," Maxwell said as he walked out of the library. "What can I do for you?"  
"Do you know what ra-bies are?" Maxwell's face went pale as he herd the word.  
"Di, di, did you say rabies?"  
"Yes. What is it?" Everyone started to gather around wondering what was bugging Maxwell so much. Plus, they were curious about the word.  
"Well," Maxwell to a deep breath that felt like forever. "From what I know rabies is a decease."  
"Like ze flu," Bijou said butting in.  
"Sort of, but much worse." He took another deep breath delaying the speech just a few minutes longer. "When you are infected with rabies, you slowly start to grow crazy. You loose control of your mind." Everyone gasped in horror. "You foam out of the mouth." Everyone gasped again. "And then you're nothing but a mindless beast bent on destruction."  
Penelope started to cry out loud sending tears everywhere. Oxnard asked with a shuddery voice, "Is there a cure?"  
"Humans have cures for it," then he lowered his head, "Though it won't help hamster. If a hamster was infected with it, there's no chance you'll ever recovered." Everyone gasped one last time. Maxwell walked up to Hamtaro. "Tell me, where did you head about this rabies?"  
"It was on the news. It said a whole bunch of things called, rats, are infected with it."  
"Rats huh?" Maxwell started to pace thinking deeply. "I guess were okay. There isn't any rats around here." Everyone let out a breath of calmness knowing they were safe. Suddenly Cappy starts to look around.  
"Has anyone seen Boss? He's usually here in the morning." Everyone started looking around unsure about Boss's location. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door as everyone freaked out and took cover. Boss kicked the door down and rushed him holding the door. Then with a panicked tone.  
"Somebody get something to block the door!" With a whole bunch to tickas, they scrambled blocking the door with whatever they could. Cappy threw his saucepan at the door while Maxwell quickly placed all his book. Hamtaro and Bijou were placing chairs on the knob and then laid down on the ground and rested only for Boss to yell at them.  
"What are you doing resting! This is a..." Boss was badly beaten up with scratches and bite marks everywhere. In his pit of rage he fell to the ground quietly moaning ouch. Bijou stepped up tending to Boss's wounds. "What happened to you?"  
"A whole bunch of rats mugged me. They were acting crazy and had big red eyes." Maxwell took a step back as his face became even whiter with fear. Out of curiosity he walked up to the door and looked out the window. To his shock he fell down and crawled backwards at the site of hundreds of red eyes.  
"All the rats are out there. And they're showing symptoms of rabies."  
"You've got to be kidding me." Said Dexter almost wetting himself. Howdy has a small laugh but then got nailed in the back of the head by Bosses shovel.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Boss was struggling to stand up as he said.  
"This is serious. Those rats are everywhere, we can't get out." Howdy was also shocked and actually wet himself this time.  
"Oh god! I'm never going to see my human again!" Sandy said as she started to shed tears. Stan came to comfort her. "Don't worry. I've got a good feeling we'll make it out of here."  
"Not likely," Boss stated with reassurance. "The rats seem to know this cave better then I do. Unless..."  
"What are you doing Boss?" Hamtaro questioned. Boss just ignored Hamtaro and walked up to Snoozer who was sleeping away as everyone panicked.  
An ump came out of Snoozer's mouth as Boss kicked up out of his sleep.  
"Snoozer, we need your help." Everyone looked on wondering what was going to happen next. Howdy whispered to Dexter. "Boss must really be desperate. He's turning to Snoozer for help."  
Dexter giggled a little but kept a serious face.  
"Snoozer, our base is under attack. I know you've been preparing for this, so you know what to do." And without a word Snoozer got up and walked up to one of the bookcases. Out of all the books, Snoozer pulled out this one ordinary looking book. As he opened it, a whole bunch panels all across the wall flipped open revealing hamster sized guns and bombs.  
"What the fuck..." it seemed to be the only thing Hamtaro could say in his state of surprise. Maxwell, who was intrigued by the situation, picked up one of the guns and examined it. He ejected the clip and reloaded immutably cocking it.  
"8 mm. Very nicely crafted, but how did one hamster create all this."  
"Snoozer usually works nights. Why else would you think this ham ham sleeps all day." A unison of 'oh' filled the room. "I spend some time making this place and I know I don't want to lose it. Snoozer is a smart guy but in truth a little nuts. No sane person would do all this." Snoozer was off in the corner loading up on all he could with a evil like grin that spread from ear to ear.  
"You're not kidding." Hamtaro walked up to one of the panels and picked up an AK-47. "How do you use one of these things?" Boss just kind of gave Hamtaro one of those stares and gave a quick crash course. Though, all said was point, pull, and shoot and the guy is dead. Along with some other things like reloading Howdy picked up a classic six shooter and started twirling it around like a cowboy, but accidentally pulled to trigger in the process almost nailing Stan right between the eyes.  
"Sorry..." said Howdy as he hid away. Maxwell walked up.  
"These are nice and all, but I just looked outside and there are a lot of them. We can't take them all, not with all of these." Snoozers ears picked up what Maxwell was saying and opened a small hole in the middle of the room. "Well isn't that convenient."  
Snoozer was about to jump into the hole when Maxwell asked something else. "Tell me Snoozer," said Maxwell with curiosity. "Where did you get the ammo for this?"  
Snoozer pointed over to the sun flower seeds that had been cracked open.  
"Really? Modified sun flower seeds. That's pretty interesting, you've got to show me how you did this later." Snoozer nodded and jumped into the hole. As everyone walked to the hole, it was obvious the rats were trying to bust down the door. With their combined strength the items holding them back wasn't doing the job.  
"That isn't going to hold them off forever," said Hamtaro as he walked up to a panel and took all the guns he could tying them with loose thread. After he was done, Bijou commented that he looked like Hambo. Everyone else started taking his example and loaded up on what they could. Stan and Pashmina loaded up on shotguns cocking them in unison. Dexter and Howdy who were both trying to impress the girls packed up on M9s and Us while twirling them around. oxnard was a little afraid of handling one after what Howdy did and just jumped into the hole carrying Peneolpe on his back.  
"I don't think I could use such a thing," said Bijou, also afraid of what these guns had done.  
"Don't worry Bijou," Boss said weakly. "I'll protect you." Boss slowly walked up and picked up some grenades that looked like sun flower seeds. Though, Boss was about to fall over but Panda and Cappy caught him before he fell over.  
"Hey Boss, you should take it easy," said a concern Panda, "You're not looking so well."  
"I'm fine just as long as I can protect Bijou." And Boss shoved the two aside and jumped into the hole. Suddenly there was more pounding on the door and it appeared the rats were almost through.  
"Let's get going!" Hamtaro yelled as he and the rest of the ham hams jumped into the hole and quickly got the hell out.  
A though came to Hamtaro, "Wait, what if the rats find this secret passage?"  
Boss filled in that question by saying, "Don't worry. Snoozer left a surprise for them." Snoozer nodded can continued walking. "Yah, with the bomb set on the entrance of this passage, they are in for a treat."  
"How many did you set because I saw a lot of boxes back there?" asked Stan. With a large grin, Snoozer flash all the fingers on his hand, which made Boss sick to his stomach.  
"YOU SET HOW MANY?! We just need to block the passage, not blow up the fucking club house and those damn rats to the moon!"  
After a couple more seconds the stuff finally gave way and the rats entered the room. Their yells echoed through the place trying to call out anyone in there. But they were too late. One started sniffing around and picked up the blood trial of Boss which led to the emergency exit tunnel. The rat's blood red eyes squinted at he smiled and called out to his others to give chase. But as one jumped into the hole all the explosives set to blow went off without warning. Only a few of the rats were torn apart with limbs and guts all over the walls. Also, one of the panels with weapons came loose revealing swords, daggers, and axes. The lead rat who had a large scar on his face walked up and picked up a sword. Then with a war cry raised it in the air and went down into the hole to give chase. The rest picked up a weapon and followed ready to get some blood...  
  
Stay tuned for part two:  
The fight for survival...  
  
Coming soon... 


	2. The fight for survival begins

A note from BDBlack:  
All right, here comes the violent part. If anyone is curious this is sort of a parody of the movie Ghost's of Mars. If you've seen it, you'll get the idea of this story. If not, get ready for some extreme violence. By the way, they have about 50+ rats chasing after them. I now present the second part of...  
  
  
RaBiEs  
(edited by TypoGirl)  
  
Warning: The follwing depics very extreme violence. If you do not like this stuff please go back now...  
  
  
Escape tunnel - 10:42 AM  
  
  
All the ham hams paused for a moment feeling the shock wave of the explosion. Howdy looked towards the center point of the explosion seeing the smoke coming at them and looked back his friends. "What the hell was in those bombs?" Snoozer just gave him a stare but was blown away by what happened next. Right through Howdy's hamster heart a blade jammed in and stuck out.  
"Holy shit!" yelled Dexter.  
"This won't end well..." said Howdy as a flying ax severed his head right off his shoulders. The rest ducked just missing the ax. Behind Howdy's fallen body a horde of rabie infected rats slowly marching out of the smoke. Hamtaro had seen enough as he pulled out his assault rifle.  
"You bastards kill my friends," and his twitchy figure pulled the trigger. "Die you mother fuckers!!!"  
"Right with you Hamtaro!" Dexter said whipping out his revolvers and taking aim. He then turned to Bijou. "Hurry! Run for it as we hold them off."  
"Okay, be careful. You too Hamtaro." Though Hamtaro couldn't hear Bijou over the sound of gunfire and bullet shells hitting the ground. Even though he was giving his all, the rats were rather quick dodging as if the bullets were moving in slow motion.   
"Shit!" Hamtaro ejected his first magazine and popped in another locking in for another round. But as he looked up one of the rats was in his face. "Holy Fuck!" In a panic he pulled the trigger with the barrel aimed for it's head. The bullets lodge in and blew apart it's head sending brain in all directions. Lucky the bandana on his head blocked most of the blood. Dexter on the other hand was quite the sharp shooter. With only a few bullets he sent several of the rats to hell by drilling a bullet right between their eyes.  
"Hamtaro!" said Dexter over the gun fire.  
"What?"  
"The others are far enough down the tunnel. We should get going."  
"Hold on." Hamtaro pulled out a sun flower grenade and pulled the pin chucking into the crowd. "Run mother fucker run!"  
The two ran like there was no tomorrow as the grenade went off sending arms and legs towards them. Up ahead there were two passage ways and Maxwell was standing in front one of them.  
"Maxwell, what the hell is going on?" Said Hamtaro breathing hard.  
"It turns out this secret passage is actually a maze. It was Snoozer's idea."  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me," said Dexter as he reloaded his revolver.  
"This way, we can lose them." All of them started to run as the rats were close behind. One was running exceptionally fast and caught up tackling Hamtaro to the ground.  
"Hamtaro!" As Maxwell yelled he pulled out his 8 mm and fired his entire round only throwing the rat backwards a few feet giving Hamtaro the chance to run. Stumbling, Maxwell tried to reload but the rat bounced back digging its buck teeth right into Maxwell's face.  
"Oh shit!" Hamtaro returned the favor by taking his AK and pumped the rat full of bullets to the point that you couldn't even tell what it was. But it was too late for Maxwell because that rat had ripped off his entire face. His entire skull was showing with one eyeball hanging out. "FUCK!!!" was all Hamtaro could say as he threw his gun to the ground.  
"Come on Hamtaro. We need to get going..." and Dexter ran for it.  
"When will this nightmare end..." Hamtaro again reloaded his AK-47 and continued on through the tunnel. After a few minutes they had finally caught up with others and were in a safe spot. "Keep quiet."  
All the rats that were chasing them quickly ran past missing the ham hams. Once again everyone sighed some relief.  
"Where's Maxwell?" asked Panda.  
"He didn't make it." Hamtaro rammed his fist into the wall.  
"How much longer..." Boss started to say something but then fell over in pain.  
"Boss. Iz something di matter?" Bijou said with concern.  
"The scars. They hurt..." Sweat started to run down his forehead as he started shaking even more.  
"Wait," started Stan. "Didn't Maxwell say Rabies could be spread."  
Suddenly Boss got up with deep red eyes holding his shovel.  
"Boss?" said Stan as Boss picked up his shovel and rammed it down Stan's throat tearing his chest open instantly.  
"STAN!!!" yelled Sandy as Stan's limp body fell to the ground, his internal organs spilling everywhere in a pool of blood. Boss then held the tip of the shovel to his mouth and started to lick the blood off enjoying the taste.  
"Oh fuck, Boss is infected!" Hamtaro, Sandy, and Dexter pulled out their guns and took aim.  
"Come on Bijou," Oxnard said as he picked up Pashmina and ran for it out the door with Snoozer, Cappy and several others making cover. This fight quickly turned into a stand down as Hamtaro and Boss looked at each other, waiting for each one to make their move. Suddenly, Sandy started to feel weird.  
"I don't think I can shoot Boss."  
"What?"  
"He's been our friend, and now this..." she had a point.  
"We have no choice!" And with those words Dexter open fired, only to have his bullets stopped by Bosses shovel. Boss then rushed forward as Dexter ran out of bullets. With his mighty paw he grabbed Dexter by both hands and ripped off his head with his spine following close behind. This level or carnage was getting to intense for Sandy as she started to throw up all over the place. This was Boss' chance as he tackled Sandy to the ground and was about to stick his shovel right in her forehead.  
"Sorry Boss!" as Hamtaro took his AK and open fired right in Boss' chest ripping it open and throwing Boss back several feet. Somehow, Boss was still alive after that assault but the effect of the rabies seemed gone as his eyes were normal.  
"Uh..." his breathing was gone as he struggled to say, "Please, take care of Bijou."  
Hamtaro was hesitant at first, but then he said, "I will..." and Bosses eyes closed as his body fell to the side in a red mess. Hamtaro was out of magazines for his AK-47 so he threw it down to the ground and pulled out a pair of Uzis locked and loaded.  
"This is for you Boss..." and Hamtaro ran out of his hiding spot and caught up with his friends...  
  
Stay tuned for part 3:  
Desperate escape... 


	3. The desperate escape

RaBiEs  
  
As the ham hams walked down the passage way, the gun fight between Hamtaro and Boss had attracted the attention of the rats. The remaining rats, which was about 20 or so stepped up holing their weapons in the air. Hamtaro, Cappy, and Sandy stood their blocking their path cocking their weapons and taking aim.  
"You guys should run. I'll hold them off," said Hamtaro with a serious face.  
"No. They killed my brother," said Sandy. "I want pay back too..."  
"Right." Hamtaro stepped up and looked at the rats. "It's Hamtaro time... Mother fuckers!!!" and Hamtaro took his Uzis and began his assault. Bullets and daggers started to fly everywhere. Hamtaro just into the air as time seemed to freeze. He could literally see the daggers fly past him. He then threw himself to the left and open fired with one ax missing his forehead. An arm and half of the rats face flew off being torn apart by the bullets.  
"This is for Stan!" and Sandy took her shot gun and jumped to the side just missing a barrage of daggers. Three shells was all she fired as she jumped to the side and hit the ground. The shells took out three rats blow their heads right of their shoulders. But as she got up one threw a bladed boomerang hitting her in the arm. "AHH!!!"  
Blood flew everywhere from her shoulder as her right arm fell to the ground.  
"Sandy!" Cappy tried to give Sandy some cover, but another rat through an ax which stuck itself right into Sandy's nose pretty much splitting her head in half. Cappy looked up and grabbed one of his sun flower grenades and chucked up. But one of the rats with their sword sending the grenade right back at them.  
"NO!!!" Hamtaro yelled as the grenade landed in front of Cappy's feet and blew up ripping all his skin off his muscles in a bright flash. The explosion also caused the walls of the cave to topple over blocking the rest of the rats. As Hamtaro walked up to Cappy's burnt body he put away his uzis. With all his skin ripped off, his face expression was still there totally shocked. In Hamtaro's eyes, a mix of anger and fear was consuming his eyes. But with nothing more he could do, Hamtaro turned around and caught up with the others.  
"Hamtaro?" said Oxnard. "Where's Sandy and Cappy?"  
Hamtaro hit the wall and started yelling, "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! Shit! Fuck! Shit! God damn fuck bitch! Shit fuck fuck damn! Fuckity fuck fuck shit shity fuck fuck! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! SHIT FUCK DAMN!!!" Foam was almost forming as Hamtaro continued cursing. "FUCK FUCKITY SHIT!!! GOD DAMN FUCKERS!!! FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
"Hamtaro?" a stutter was in Oxnard's voice as he tried to reach him.  
"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!! FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK DAMN DAMN FUCK SHIT!!! DAMN SHIT!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!! YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" And he fell to the ground breathing hard and crying his eyes out. Pashmina came to comfort him, rubbing his back with his paw.  
"I'm sorry Hamtaro..."  
"Those fuckers killed my friends." Hamtaro got up and walked up to Snoozer. "The tunnel was blocked, but because of your fucking maze I'm sure we'll see the rats again. How much time do you think we have?"  
Snoozer looked at his hands and then looked at Hamtaro showing all his fingers.  
"Only that much huh?" Snoozer nodded his head. "Fuck."  
"We should get going," said Bijou as she started to walk off.  
"Come on Penelope," said Oxnard as he took her hand and started to walk following Bijou's lead. Pashmina and Panda reloaded their assault rifles and walked up to give the other three cover. As Snoozer stood up Hamtaro looked him in the eyes.  
"You know, I've come to realize you haven't done much besides screw up with your craziness." Snoozer just starred back saying heka. Hamtaro continued, "Don't bush shit me Snoozer. Sure you've helped a little in the past but all you do sleep on your lazy ass all day never accomplishing anything worth wile." In his pit of rage Hamtaro locked both his Uzi's and continued on. Snoozer just looked into the air, confused but almost understanding what Hamtaro was saying. He looked at his supplies and noticed he still had plenty of semtex and a small plunger. Then a thought came to him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Oxnard was leading the way. "Uh guys. I could use a little cover."  
"Scardy cat." Panda walked up in front keeping an eye out. Suddenly they were confronted by a fork in the road. Panda asked, "Hey Snoozer, which way?" Snoozer pointed left. "Thanks!"  
After a minute, they could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Pashmina, who was standing in the back of the group, stood there smiling knowing they were finally free. But her smiling was cut short as a sharp blade went through her though. Only the sound of a blade cutting echoed through the hole attracting the attention of the other ham hams. Slowly her head rolled off her shoulders and bounced off the ground still smiling. Blood was gushing out of her neck just barley showing the thing behind her who did it. Though, as Pashmina's body finally fell to the ground behind her was the rat with a scar on his face. He twirled his sword and grinned which lit up his red eyes.  
"Oh my god..." Oxnard was down on the ground totally scared shitless. Making a desperate escape he ran for it, but the rat then threw his sword driving right though the back of Oxnard's throat. Desperate to breath he tried to pull the sword out but was in too much shock as he fell to the ground and suffocated to death.  
"DIE!!!" Hamtaro pulled out his Uzis and quickly fired, but the rat jumped into the air performing a combo of flips and then landed in the middle of the hamsters and picked up Penelope. Hamtaro attempted to shoot him but he flipped into the air again back to his original spot and started to run.  
"Don't let him get away," said Panda as he pulled out his assault rifle and tried to blast away the rat. The rat did a good time dodging until one stray bullet hit him in the leg causing him to fall. Everyone was about to catch up until the rat showed off Penelope holding a knife to her throat.  
"Let her go!!" Hamtaro threw down his empty Uzi's and pulled out a double barrel shot gun. The rat had nothing to loose as he opened his mouth and bit Penelope in half as if she was a piece of candy. Hamtaro's eyes shot open at the sight...  
  
Next chapter:  
The Final Act  
  
Coming soon... 


	4. The Final Act

A note from BDBlack:  
I was planning for this to be the final chapter, but thanks to my friends I've got a couple more ideas to continue. Though I'm not sure it's going to be enough, so when you submit a review please pitch some ideas. Also, I want to thank TypoGirl for pointing out some of the mistakes I've made. Thank you very much TypoGirl I'll get the edited editoins of the chapters up soon. It wasn't like I did those mistakes on purpose it's just hard to edit a story sometimes. I'll be more careful in the future. Also, if anyone finds my story to be perdictable that's just the way I work though I'll add a few surprises here and there. Anway on with the story...  
  
RaBiEs  
  
Today, Hamtaro's world was turned upside down. Rabie infected rats had taken over the club house and taken away his friends one by one. All that was left was Snoozer, Panda, Bijou, and Himself. And all Hamtaro could to was stand their shocked at the sight of Penelope's head being bit off by one of the rats. The rat got back up spitting out the skull and looking Hamtaro dead in the eyes as he held his sword ready. Hamtaro frantically tried to pull the trigger, but fear wouldn't let him. All his finger could do was twitch violently.  
"Ha, ha, ha..." The rat was actually speaking. He had a rather deep and dark voice. "Little hamster. I can see fear in your eyes..."  
"Shut-up." Hamtaro continued trying to get his finger to pull the trigger.  
"You're skills are impressive to get you this far. Join us and you can become immortal."  
"I said shut up."  
"Then why don't you make me. You can if you want to..."  
"Bastard..."  
"I didn't think so," and the ran rushed up about to bite Hamtaro in the neck when a shot was fired. In an explosion, brain and blood burst out in the back of his head. His body fell to the ground as the blood continued to flow onto the ground. Slowly Hamtaro turned around and saw Snoozer holding an USP smoking from the barrel. Feelings of a bullet flying past his fur was new to him as a tear came to Hamtaro's eye. "I'm sorry Snoozer."  
Snoozer just nodded his head and then rolled to the side just missing a boomerang. At the end of the tunnel there was the rest of the rats ready for blood. Hamtaro finally got his courage back and finally took a shot launching both shells right into the stomach of one of the rats. Though the rats retaliated by throwing everything they could.  
"Panda! Look out!" Panda was preoccupied shoot to notice the flying ax coming towards him. "NO!!!"  
"What?" The ax lodged itself right into Panda's chest right into Panda's heart. Blood sprayed out like a geyser as he hit the ground.  
"FUCK!!! Snoozer, we're not doing enough. There's too many." As Snoozer reloaded his USP a thought came to him. He threw his gun to the ground.  
"Run." Snoozer actually spoke with a serious voice  
"What?"  
"Run. Get out of here. I'll take them on."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Snoozer help up a button connected to a red wire.  
"I'm wired with enough semtex to level this entire cave. If anyone deserves to live, it's you and Bijou."  
"You truly are fucking nuts."  
"I know that. And I'm sick of the feeling. I just want it all to end, so just run."  
"Okay." Hamtaro shot a few more shot gun rounds holding back the rats. "Bijou run!"  
"Right." The two started heading for the light at the end of the tunnel while Snoozer just stood there. He took one last breath  
"It's been fun, mother fuckers..." and pushed the button.  
"AHH!!!" Bijou screamed as the shock wave of the explosion filled the cave causing an earthquake. Then a ball of flame consumed Snoozer and the rats as the shaking caused the walls to give.  
"We're almost there!" Layers of dirt was falling behind them. They both took one last leap and flew out the hole with the pressure of the explosion throwing them out. Finally, they were safe. Some time passed and the two woke up both hurting, but both happy to be alive. As they got up, they noticed that they were in a sun flower field.  
"What iz this?"  
"Sun flowers?" Hamtaro climbed one of the stalks to find out where they were. Bijou followed just behind as they reached the top. As Hamtaro reached the top, he was awe struck at the sight. It was an endless field of sun flower seeds. "Just like my dream..."  
"Hamtaro? What do you mean?"  
"Nevermind. At least this had a happy ending." Hamtaro reached out and held Bijou's hand with a smile. "We should try to find a way home."  
"But where are we? Tiz appears to be a long way from home..." Hamtaro started to think about it and then looked Bijou in her bright eyes. They were about to kiss when suddenly a rat jumped out from the flowers and tackled Bijou to the ground.  
"Bijou!"  
"Hamtaro!" Bijou yelled his name as she flew to the ground. A few more rats came out from the shadows. "Oh my god there's more of those fuckers here?!" Hamtaro was about to fight back when re realized he had dropped his shotgun somewhere. He could only look on as one of the rabie infected rats bit Bijou in the neck and carried her away fainted.  
"She'll be perfect for our next plan..." said the rat as it ran off with the others. Eying his shotgun he jumped back down to the ground and picked it up. Connected to his belt, he reached into his puch and pulled out a few shells, reloaded, and cocked his gun. Even though he had escaped from the club house, his fight for survival wasn't over. And to make things worse, the odds were stacked against him. Red eyes were appearing in all the shadows. It didn't matter to him as he rubbed his face saying cush cush, and then said.  
"Bring it on... Mother fuckers..."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
